Morphing Calls
The morphing calls the rangers are using to call their power. There is no specific order for the morphing sequence. ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers'' Season 1 & 2 It's Morphin' Time! Dragonsword! Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Triceratops! Saber-Toothed Tiger! Tyrannosaurus! Season 2 It's Morphin' Time! Tigerzord! Mastodon! Pterodactyl! Triceratops! Saber-Toothed Tiger! Tyrannosaurus! Season 3 Ninja Ranger Power, now! and It's Morphin Time White Ranger Power! Black Ranger Power! Pink Ranger Power! Blue Ranger Power! Yellow Ranger Power! Red Ranger Power! Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers It's Morphin' Time! White Aquitar Ranger Power! Black Aquitar Ranger Power! Blue Aquitar Ranger Power! Yellow Aquitar Ranger Power! Red Aquitar Ranger Power! ''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers The Movie'' It's Morphin Time Pterodactyl! Triceratops! Tyrannosaurus! Mastodon! Saber-toothed Tiger! White Tiger! ''Power Rangers Zeo'' It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger 1 Pink! Zeo Ranger 2 Yellow! Zeo Ranger 3 Blue! Zeo Ranger 4 Green! Zeo Ranger 5 Red! Gold Ranger Power! ''Power Rangers Turbo'' Shift Into Turbo! Blue: "Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!" Yellow: "Dune Star Turbo Power!" Green: "Desert Thunder Turbo Power!" Pink: "Wind Chaser Turbo Power!" Red: "Red Lightning Turbo Power!' By the second half of Power Rangers: Turbo, the four new Turbo Rangers (T.J., Carlos, Ashley and Cassie) do not shout out the previous calls. Justin who is the same blue turbo ranger doesn't do that either. ''Power Rangers: In Space''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=4Edit *'"Let's Rocket!"' Red!"', '"Power Black!"', '"Power Blue!"', '"Power Yellow!"', '"Power Pink!"', '"Power Silver!"' ''Power Rangers Lost Galaxy''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=5Edit *'"Go Galactic!"' and "Magna Power!" Red!", "Galaxy Green!", "Galaxy Blue!", "Galaxy Yellow!", "Galaxy Pink!", "Magna Defender" ''Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=6Edit *'"Lightspeed Rescue!"' and "Titanium Power!" Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Blue Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Green Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Yellow Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Pink Ranger, Rescue Ready!"', '"Titanium Ranger Rescue Ranger!"' ''Power Rangers Time Force''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=7Edit *'"Time for Time Force!"' and "Quantum Power!" *Force Red; Time Force Blue; Time Force Yellow; Time Force Green; Time Force Pink; & Quantum Ranger' ''Power Rangers Wild Force''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=8Edit *'"Wild Access!"' Lion!", "Soaring Eagle", "Surging Shark", "Iron Bison", "Noble Tiger!", "Howling Wolf!" ''Power Rangers Ninja Storm''[http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=9Edit *'"Ninja Storm, Ranger Form!"', "Thunder Storm, Ranger Form!" and "Samurai Storm, Ranger Form!"["Power of Air!" "Power of Water!" "Power of Earth!" "Power of Thunder!" "Green Samurai Power!"] ''Power Rangers Dino Thunder''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=10Edit *'"Dino Thunder, Power Up!"' and "White Ranger, Dino Power!" ["Tyranno!" "Tricera!" "Ptera!" "Brachio!" "Drago!"] ["Dino Power!"] ''Power Rangers SPD''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=11Edit *'"SPD, Emergency!"' ["1, SPD Red!" "2, SPD Blue!" "3, SPD Green!" "4, SPD Yellow!" "5, SPD Pink!" "Force from The Future, SPD, Omega Ranger!" "Defender of the Galaxy, SPD, Shadow Ranger!"] ''Power Rangers Mystic Force''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=12Edit *'"Magical Source, Mystic Force!"' ("Galwit Mysto Ranger") ["Flurry of snow, White Mystic Ranger", "Strong as a tree, Green Mystic Ranger", "Ever changing as the wind, Pink Mystic Ranger''", "Fluid as the sea, Blue Mystic Ranger", "Fast as lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger", "Forceful as fire, Red Mystic Ranger", "Power of the sun, Solaris Knight''", "Burning Heart of Fire, Wolf Warrior, Defender of Truth''"]'' ''Power Rangers Operation Overdrive''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=13Edit *'"Overdrive Accelerate!"' into Overdrive, Red Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Black Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Blue Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Yellow Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Pink Ranger!"', '"Kick into Overdrive, Mercury Ranger!"' ''Power Rangers Jungle Fury''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=14Edit *'"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed!"' the strength of a tiger, Jungle Fury Red Ranger!"', '"With the speed of a cheetah, Jungle Fury Yellow Ranger!"','"With the stealth of a jaguar, Jungle Fury Blue Ranger!"', '"With the courage of a wolf, Jungle Fury Wolf Ranger!"', '"With the power of a rhino, Jungle Fury Rhino Ranger!" ''Power Rangers RPM''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=15Edit *'"RPM, Get in Gear!"' ''Power Rangers Samurai''http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=16Edit *"Go, Go Samurai!"﻿ Ranger Ready Ranger Ready, Blue Ranger Ready, Yellow Ranger Ready, Pink Ranger Ready, Green Ranger Ready, Gold Ranger Ready together, Samurai forever ''Power Rangers Megaforce''' http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=15Edit *'"It's Morphin Time, Go, Go Megaforce!"' *'of the Dragon, Megaforce Red", "Flames of the Phoenix, Megaforce Pink", "Venom of the Snake, Megaforce Black", "Claw of the Tiger, Megaforce Yellow", "Bite of the Shark, Megaforce Blue", "Roar of the Lion, Megaforce Robo Knight"' *'Earth's defenders, never surrender Rangers...... Megaforce' ''Power Rangers Super Megaforce'http://powerrangers.wikia.com/index.php?title=Morphing_Calls&action=edit&section=16Edit *'"Super Mega Mode!"' ""Legendary Ranger mode!" *'Megaforce Red", "Super Megaforce Blue", "Super Megaforce Yellow", "Super Megaforce Green", "Super Megaforce Pink", "Super Megaforce Silver"' *'defenders, never surrender' ''Power Rangers Dino Charge "It's Morphin Time Dino Charge Ready Energize Unleash The Power!